


Plummage

by IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Eren Is a Little Shit, Funny, M/M, Parody, joke, omg, prank, super short, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen/pseuds/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren thinks Levi would look better as the birds he likes so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plummage

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random headcanon. I wrote it as soon as I thought it.
> 
> I also wrote this to cheer up someone, who I love so much.

"Eren! I swear to whatever fucking deity is listening, I will fucking end you!" Levi yelled at the top of his lungs. The sound of primal anger could be heard in every aggravated note he belted.

All the way downstairs, Eren had flung open the front door of their house, and had hid behind the couch. He had a hand firmly pressed against his mouth, tears streaming down his face, and he was desperately trying to remember - How does one properly air? Eren was fighting the urge to laugh so freaking hard. Holding it in alone, he thought he was going to die of hysterics.

"Oh my fucking god! How do I -- how do I even? Just oh my fucking god. Eren?! Eren!!!" The man continued to pitch a hissy fit.

Oh yes. It had seemed like the perfect thing to do. At the time. Those three words being key. You see friends, Eren had thought it wise to attack Levi with a water gun filled with a glue mixture. As he was chased by a more than pissed off boyfriend and he continued shooting at him. Their bedroom had been set up with piles of multi colored craft feathers everywhere. And well...

Levi had barreled through them while coated with the glue mixture. A motion activated snapshot camera had been setup. Which he now was hurriedly looking at the stills as he hid. There were some really good shots. Eren couldn't wait to show the rest of the crew.

So far his favorite one was of Levi looking like a crazed parrot about to strangle him. 

Life was great. Until the couch was tipped over and a murderous looking Levi coated in feathers stared him down, "Hello Eren. You think you're a cute little shit, huh? Let's see how funny I can be."

Eren wasn't heard from for a couple of weeks and Levi gained some new muscles on his stomach - from laughing so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be kept updated on my works and whatnot. Then please 'SUBSCRIBE' to my AN journal: 
> 
> [Queenie's AN Journal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3748312/chapters/8317318)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I want to thank my readership. You make what I do even more worthwhile. You inspire me to continue doing what I love. Please keep being awesome lovelies!


End file.
